


Ronnie Kray Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [20]
Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Relationships: Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Reader
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ronnie Kray Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

Ronnie’s brain is always thinking and when he’s with you for some reason it’s a lot calmer. So when it’s just the two of you together, he actually really enjoys just sitting and listening to the radio. But his most favourite thing is to sit you on his lap and let you read to him. Your voice is soothing and relaxing and when he closes his eyes he can imagine the words you’re reading as though he’s watching them on the tv screen.

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Ronnie Kray is not a smiler. In fact, quite often when he smiles he looks like he’s grimacing. But you… all you do is smile and it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen with his own two eyes. Genuinely, your smile is the first thing he noticed about you and he hopes that one day when he’s old and dying that your smile will be the last thing he ever sees before he leaves this world.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

If you’re upset or panicking, Ronnie’s first reaction is to get angry; to demand to know who’s upset you and where he can find them. Once you reassure him that it’s your own mind that’s upset you, he narrows his eyes and nods in understanding. Because truthfully Ronnie understands what it’s like to be a victim of your own mind. Usually though when Ronnie’s mind is misbehaving, he wants to lash out and hurt someone, but that’s not what you want or need. So he does exactly what he knows his mum would do; makes you a nice sugary cup of tea and cuts you a piece of cake and just sits with you until the feeling passes.

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Ronnie isn’t really one for thinking about hopes and dreams. He’s very much a ‘what will be will be’ kind of person. Occasionally when he sees you holding one of Reggie’s children, he thinks about whether you two might have children of your own one day but as soon as the thought comes, it goes almost as quickly. He’s happy to just wait and see what the future brings and so long as you’re both together and you’re both happy, anything else is an added bonus. 

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Surprisingly enough, when it comes to the running of house, Ronnie firmly believes it is a woman’s domain. If you say you need money for groceries, bills, repairs etc he will hand it over with no questions asked whatsoever. He also values your opinion when it comes to The Firm as well because you remind him in many ways of his mother. You’re sweet and loving but your head is screwed on tight and you can always see the bigger picture in a way that Ronnie can’t.

**Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

Ronnie loves a fight… with Reggie or anyone else, but never with you. Fighting with you just doesn’t sit right with him. He’s more than happy to let you bitch and moan at him about not putting his shoes away or getting blood on his clean shirt again. He will just stand there and take it calmly but he will never raise his voice nor his hand to you.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Gratitude is not an emotion Ronnie Kray feels all too often because as bad as it sounds, he almost feels as though he’s entitled to everything he’s got in life now, because when he was a kid he didn’t have much. So it’s not that he isn’t grateful for you and the things you do, but he just doesn’t actually really think about it all that much.

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

Ronnie can sometimes be a little secretive about things that are going on within the Firm and although he knows he trusts you, he can’t let go of the tiny bit of paranoia that tells him the more you know, the easier it would be for you to bring him to his knees…and not in a good way. But with everything else, Ronnie is far too honest. Your dress looks horrible, you’ve put on a bit of weight? Ronnie’ll be sure to tell you and doesn’t always understand why you’re upset about it either.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

It’s not that you’ve changed Ronnie exactly, but you’ve certainly helped him to be a lot calmer and to always take his pills. You’ve made him realise that despite his protestations, he most definitely does need them.

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

This will probably come as no surprise but Ronnie is terribly jealous, and he’s very much a hit first, ask questions later kind of partner. Which is why your poor cousin, Martin, ended up with black eye and two broken ribs before you managed to prise Ronnie off of him. Ronnie apologised of course, but family or not, he wasn’t entirely thrilled that your cousin was hugging you in the first place.

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

Actually your first kiss with Ronnie was a little awkward because Ronnie was a little hesitant to kiss you. Truthfully, aside from when he was a young and inexperienced teenager, he’s never really done much kissing. He tends to just get right down to the fucking. So when you and Ronnie had shared your first kiss, he had stood almost awkwardly, letting you take the lead. Eventually he settled into the kiss and although he can’t say he would ever want to kiss anyone else, he certainly loves to kiss you because it’s something special between the two of you. 

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

Quite simply one day you were both eating dinner and Ronnie just out of nowhere said _“ you do know I love you? I don’t think I’ve ever said but I really do”_. And that was it.

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

Ronnie really isn’t a fan of grand or spectacular gestures so one night when you’re in that nice post coital sleepy mood, you feel him slide a ring onto your finger. When you open your eyes and hold the ring up to look at, Ronnie looks all embarrassed and does that sweet little nose crinkle of his.

_“Well I just figured it was about time, didn’t I?”_

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

Sometimes Ronnie will call you pet, but more often than not he just likes to call you by your name. Whereas other people usually shorten your name in some form, Ronnie prefers to use your full name.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

The only two people in the entire world who will notice when Ronnie is in love are Reggie and his mother. That’s it. They’re the only two people who notice the subtle softening in his face and eyes when he sees you or talks about you.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

He’s not very good at showing his feelings for you in front of other people. Part of it is because he just isn’t comfortable with it, but another part of it is that he’s concerned about his open affection for you making you even more of a target for one of his many enemies. If you’re at the club or somewhere public, he will put his hand on the small of your back or place his hand on your knee beneath the table you’re sat at. And sometimes if he’s feeling a little overwhelmed mentally, he will take your hand underneath the table and rub his fingers across your knuckles to soothe himself just by feeling you. If you are somewhere a little less public, such as his mother’s house or Reggie’s flat, he will kiss your cheek and take your hand on top of the table because he feels a little more comfortable doing so then. Sometimes he wishes he could be a little more like Reggie when it comes to open displays of affection.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

Ronnie’s observance is extremely beneficial in the relationship. He remembers every little detail about everything the two of you have ever done, and he loves to bring it up in conversation randomly. You don’t know why but you find it the sweetest thing in the world and it always reminds you that no matter if Ronnie sometimes acts a little aloof, inside he’s madly in love with you just like you are him.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

When you two first got together, Ronnie felt like you expected him to be as romantic and soppy as Reggie is. He felt like a right chump buying you flowers or trying to woo you with romantic meals. You reassured him quite quickly that you didn’t want or need any of those things and somehow, with just that reassurance, Ronnie found his own way of being romantic. Just sweet little things like dancing with you in the living room or brushing your hair for you when you get out of the bath.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

It’s not that Ronnie isn’t supportive of your goals because he would walk across hot coals to help you achieve your dreams. But the truth is that he’s so preoccupied with being a gangster and wanting to be one of the most feared gangsters in the country, if not the world, that he can be a little selfish sometimes and forget that you have goals and dreams.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

Ok, let’s just say right now that in the bedroom, things are very very spicy between you two. But when it comes to every day life, he very much prefers a quiet and very domesticated existence with you because it’s soothing for his mind and soul.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Ronnie is empathetic to you for the most part; he really is. If you’re sad or upset about something he will absolutely be there to cheer you up and usually he knows if you’re upset even before you do. But when it comes to “women’s things” he absolutely has no understanding and as such no empathy. In fact he finds all a bit overwhelming and quite baffling.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

The funny thing is that Ronnie didn’t realise just how much he valued his relationship with you until you ended things after a couple of months of dating. You were fed up with him just picking and choosing when he had the time to see you and then dropping you when something else came along. That was when Ronnie realised he couldn’t be without you in his life. He needed you like he needed the air he breathed. He made you a promise there and then that he would always set aside time for you because he didn’t ever want you to leave him again.

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcannon.**

When you’re washing up the dishes, Ronnie likes to put his arms around your waist and rest his chin on your shoulder and immerse his arms in the sink. You laugh because instead of actually helping you to wash up any of the dishes, his hands just stroke yours while he kisses your neck. Eventually you know he’s going to flick water all over you and insist that you had better get out of your wet clothes in case you catch hypothermia. He’s not very subtle but he’s absolutely adorable.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

Ronnie’s not super cuddly it has to be said, but when you two are sat watching tv or listening to the radio he always wants to be holding your hand. Even when you’re asleep at night, he wants his hand entwined with yours. 

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

The problem is that Ronnie quite naturally exudes a grumpy air about him, so when you’ve gone away and he’s missing you like mad, it’s quite hard to tell. He’s a little bit more snappy and usually Reggie will comment on it, only to be met with a ‘fuck off’. He insists that before you go away for even just a day or two that you refrain from washing your pyjamas and that you wear them for a few nights before you go just so that he has something to lie on your pillow and pretend that you’re still there with him. It’s only when you’re not there that he realises how much better he sleeps with you beside him.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

Most definitely; especially because he knows how it feels to have a lost you for a short time. He’s not saying that if you told him to jump he would ask how high, but he would certainly do everything he could to stop the relationship from falling into any kind of jeopardy.


End file.
